The Thirteen Candles of a Chandelier
by loki1112
Summary: A story about a vampire out to silence the noise his race has made...


Goths, vampires, Dracula, nosferatu, and all other such things you relate to vampires and bloodsuckers

**Chapter 1**

The vampire and the mortal

_Goths, vampires, Dracula, nosferatu, and all other such things you relate to vampires and bloodsuckers. How do all of them define the word "vampire"? How can one of them differ from the rest? Can they actually mean something without having vampire used? But when you actually turn into a vampire, can you actually still have free will? And now, it begins…_

On November 10, 5903, it all begins to end—the reign of chaos, the vampire legacy, and the enveloping darkness—it ends. For one—no seven—yes, seven teenagers face what we call the _Illuminosenous_, a vampire organization that brings doom to mankind. An organization so fearsome, that it brings the doomed to doom after hearing the name. Humans define it as "fear", others call it "doomsday", while our seven teenagers call it "them". Yes, it was an organization feared, a group that consisted of ten vampires of the dead blood. Each, with a unique, fearsome, and powerful ability called _Luminense. _An ability that only the ten vampires can use, each and every _Luminense_ has a certain pattern to a certain vampire.

Thus now, we begin the focus on Allister, a young boy who was struck with amnesia, cursed by his blood, and lived on his own path. As we see what he recalls on his journal, it depicts more on what happened after he woke up. "My name is Allister Lilnae," the journal states, "I am a boy struck with no memory of his past, a boy who can't anything but his name, age, and everything else that happened after I woke up. I am cursed on my blood, I cannot die mortally, and I feel the nothing. I couldn't feel happiness, excitement, surprise, and hyper-ness. All I feel is the sorrow within me, the anger I curse, the kindness I seek, and the coldness I touch. Sometimes, I would say that I started out with something, and at the very point before I had amnesia, I lost everything. But, my senses tell me my past is a box that I shouldn't daresay open. I'm satisfied with that, it's better that way…it's way better…way better than having to face my past and realize that I am nothing but a scar on the face of humanity. Yeah, I suppose it is better than feeling like I neither meant to exist, be born, nor even live. Possibly is why fate called in…probably why destiny gave me a new life."

Now, we begin our story at the setting where bats lurk around in every corner, the sky is red, the buildings show only their silhouettes, and darkness and shadows are all around. Perhaps this place could be referred to as some setting in a horror movie or an eerie fantasy setting. Either way, this story that is about to be told is no fairy tale ending with 'And they all lived happily ever after'. Somewhere, in an abandoned-looking area…there lies a coffin. Could someone be in there? Nobody knows except the person who's possibly inside.

Everything was all quiet…no sounds of evil nor good. In fact…it would almost look like a very desolate place. A few moments later, a young man, not that of a vampire, wanders around and suddenly stumbles upon the coffin. After stumbling upon the coffin, it had open as if some trigger happened. In the coffin, there lies a boy about the young man's age, sleeping. His face was pale to that of a vampire, but not too much of a vampire's. His hair was black and he was wearing a turtleneck jacket with straps between the zippers. His cuffs were belt-like and he was wearing goggles.

"What the…it's a kid…inside a coffin? How come? It's not even _that_ time of the century yet," the young man stared at the sleeping boy, his eyes were observing the cold body's still figure, then after a minute there, he stood up and sighed. Daring to touch the body to check for a pulse, the body quickly grabbed the young man's arm and to his surprise, he stumbled back and bumped into the wall. His body shaking with either surprise or fear, he was thinking that it was his last minute. Then suddenly, the boy looked at the young man.

"You, who are you?" the boy asked in a very 'commanding' tone.

"I—" then, the young man's introduction was interrupted by the boy's sudden statement.

"A mere mortal I suppose. Fear not, I refuse to participate in those revolting excuses for what us vampires call 'survival'. Yes, I suppose I should, but why on mortals? I agree they have the most fragrant scent of blood especially the children, but I see no further going to harming a couple more groups of people. That is not what I see as justice and pride," that said, the young vampire gave out perhaps one of the most faint smiles and then looked at the boy, "Might you know the whereas of the fearsome, despicable, and revolting group known as _Illuminosenous_?"

Then, the young man shook his head and stared at the vampire boy as if he was crazy…perhaps he does think he's crazy. "Are you out of your mind!? Going after _Illuminosenous_ is already enough, but going against your own kind?!" With that said the young man stood up.

Upon standing up, the vampire laughed and looked at the young man. His eyes were determined, but his face seemed as if he had been told a joke. No more than a minute, the vampire appeared behind the young man and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure a mortal like you would want revenge on the kind that had done thee wrong…perhaps what had us vampires had done since we came to the world."

With that heard, the young man clenched his fists, his teeth gritted, and his emotionless face showed anger. Not long after, he calmed down. He looked at the vampire and began to introduce himself, "My name is Alex, Alex Feinwreight."

After hearing the introduction, the vampire smiled and looked at Alex. Then, he started to introduce himself as well, "I'm Allister, Allister von Fyorian." Then, Allister handed Alex a gun from his coffin. The design was a cross from its outline. Allister looked at Alex and told him about the pistol, "That is the Crucifix…a lethal vampire-hunting weapon used to slay us immortals and lead us to our own death. About one shot should do on an ordinary kind.

Alex took the gun and looked at Allister who was taking out certain types of vampire-hunting weapons. Finally, he took out two swords, one shaped like a cross with a cross chain on the handle's end while the other is a katana. The two exchanged glances, then, after a short moment, Allister walked away from the area, Alex followed him suit. Now the long journey ahead of the two, begins…


End file.
